


On your trail

by ApotalogiaLxF



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Shanks, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marineford Arc, Top Mihawk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotalogiaLxF/pseuds/ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: Takao was born on the Red-Hair Pirates' boat. He's the son of Red-Haired Shanks the infamous Yonko who carried him during nine month. Now, he's a grown teenager who wants to meet his father. So, he leaves on a quest in search of the said man.





	On your trail

**Author's Note:**

> That story just popped up in my mind this afternoon while studying English x)  
> And yeah, there's a play on words because Shanks loves it too much x) : Takao is derived from the Japanese word "taka" that means "hawk" just like Hawk Eyes, Mihawk.

Takao was seated on the dragon-like figurehead of the Red Hair Pirates. He could hear the noises and the cheers from the party on the deck and inside the boat. His nostalgic gaze wandered on the horizon. His beer in his hand didn't seem to want to get emptied and he either didn't want to anymore. The light of the full moon lighted his lonely figure. He sighed and he ran his hand through his red hair matching his papa's. He looked down at the sea whose waves splashed against the hull. He could see the reflect of his golden eyes and he sighed more heavily. His attention returned to his beer and gulped it in one go without hesitation. He groaned a bit at the bitter taste.

He heard a thump behind him but he didn't turn around knowing who it was.

“Taka~~” Came the joyful and a little drunk voice. “Why you'r' so lonely up' ther. It's' not fun without you, ya know.”

Takao sighed and replied a little too depressed. “Just didn't feel like partying.”

Shanks hearing his son a bit under the weather sat beside him and said in a serious tone. “What's going on, son?”

“The thing is I'm sixteen and I don't even know the face of my father.”

“We've already talked about it and-”

“Don't you think I'm old enough?” Takao snapped at his papa staring angrily at him.

“You think I can just drop you off like it's nothing in the Shin Sekai?” Shanks matched his tone.

“I'm strong enough for this sea! I was born on this ship right in the middle of this oh so dangerous sea!”

“You don't know how dangerous is it to travel all alone on this sea, Takao!”

“How can I prove you that I can go on my own? I wield swords like nobody on the Yonkos' crew and I can use Haki even Haoshoku Haki. That's not enough for you?”

“I know what you're capable of but you're not ready yet.”

“But-”

“The conversation is closed, Takao.” Shanks said sternly.

“Fuck you!” Yelled Takao.

* * *

Benn saw his captain come back from the figurehead. He noticed the sad look that didn't match the joyful red head. He looked at the figurehead where another read head was seated. He understood quickly why.

He walked to his captain trying to discover what they had argued over even if he had a small idea. “What's up, Captain?”

“He told me once more that he wanted to leave to search after Mihawk.” Shanks replied his hands rubbing against his temples as if this argument got him a headache.

“And you said no, didn't you?”

“Yeah! I'm sure I'm right when I say it's dangerous but he doesn't want to listen to me. He keeps saying 'I'm strong! I'm strong' but that doesn't make everything!”

“Yeah, you're right. It IS dangerous-”

“You see? And he-”

“BUT! Try to understand him one minute. He lived sixteen years of his life without knowing his father because you're too stubborn to tell Taka no Me and that hawk is also too stubborn to visit you. He just want some recognition.”

“But, that doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous.”

“Please, Shanks. He can beat all the crew here even me and yourself you struggle with him. Admit it, Shanks! Your little baby boy isn't that little anymore. Be proud of him.”

“I AM proud; that's not the question.”

“So tell me. How can he be sure you're proud of him?”

“Well, I tell him all the time.”

“But, you know. Speaking it's just words you throw in the air. If you want to make sure he knows that you acknowledged him, let him leave.”

“What?!” Shanks gasped.

“Before you can yell at me. Consider it two minutes. He wants recognition and not only from Taka no Me.”

That left Shanks with his mouth open in a try of protest but what could he say? His right-hand man was painfully right. With that Benn left leaving Shanks in his thought.

* * *

Shanks was nervous. He made his crew stop at a nearby island to look for good Log Poses. He finally found two : one for the Grand Line and one for the Shin Sekai with the three needles. He was letting his son leave. Well, Benn convinced him but not only him. The war was at their door. He didn't want to involve his son in this. He knows what damage war can make both mentally and physically.

Well, now, he was facing the back of Takao who settled himself on the beach admiring the sea.

He gathered his courage and walked to his son. He sat beside him without getting greeting. 'Great..' He thought.

“Takao, I have something I have to tell you.”

Takao hummed in acknowledgment urging him to continue.

“It's about your desire to leave to look for your father.”

“What. You're going to tell me one last time 'It's dangerous. Don't go'? Well, I think I understood.” Takao grunted.

“No, not this time.” Takao turned to him with wide eyes. “You know, I've talk to Benn and I think he's right. You're sixteen, God damn it! My baby boy has grown so fast.” He chuckled nervously tears threatening to fall from emotion. “He told me that you needed acknowledgment from both me and your father. I think it's the best way to prove to you that I'm actually proud of who you became.”

Shanks heard a whimper and looked at his son whose tears ran down his cheeks. The red haired man was confused. Did he say something wrong?

“Thank you, Papa. That meant a lot for me.” Takao said drying his tears with his hands.

Shanks overwhelmed drew his son in a tight hug. Takao buried his face in the shoulder of his papa who was stroking his hair.

“We stopped on this island to buy you two Log Poses. We have compasses and maps on the ship and you can have our small boat.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

They withdrew from the hug and Takao smiled at his papa.

* * *

The big day has come. Takao was leaving for his own adventures. He was on his small craft to finish the preparations for his departure. Once done, he got to the deck where the crew was waiting for him. They grinned at him happy for the teenager.

“I'm gonna miss all of you.” Takao said.

“Big group hug?” Asked Lucky.

“Hell yeah!” Replied enthusiastically Takao and then he leapt forward between the crew. They all nearly crushed him in their hug and he giggled happily.

Shanks was watching the scene from afar. He smiled fondly when he heard the laughter of his son. It's been a while since he last heard it.

When his son withdrew from the group hug, he turned towards his papa. A sad look appeared on his face and he stood still not daring to take a step closer.

Shanks then walked slowly to him. “Take care of yourself.” He said smiling.

Takao's lips suddenly quivered and tears gathered in his eyes. “Papa.” His voice was trembling because of his tight throat. He ran to his papa and leapt in his arms crying like a child. “I owe you a lot, Papa. I love you. I'll miss you.”

Shanks stroked the hair of his son whose face was buried in his shoulder. “That's not a farewell, baka.” He said softly.

“I know. I'll promise I'll come back times to times.”

“Pinky promise, then?” Shanks raised his little finger in front of his son who lifted his head.

He laughed lightly before saying. “I'm not a child anymore, Papa.”

“Say the one who's crying like a baby.”

Takao shoved his papa's shoulder. “Hey! I'm not the only one.” Indeed, some tears found their way on the cheeks of Shanks.

“So?” Urged the Yonko.

Takao soon raised his little finger too. They held each other's finger in a promise.

“Now, go.” Said Shanks shooing him gently with his hand.

Takao nodded before walking towards the edge of the desk. He hopped on the rail admiring the sea before him. He reached for his left hip where two swords were laying. One with a red sheath that his papa offered him on his eighth birthday and the other with a black sheath with gold decorations that once belonged to his father. Shanks had given it to him on his twelfth birthday. He stroked their tsukas (that's the handle of a katana) before turning his head towards his papa and the crew. He smiled one last time to them before jumping on his boat and cut the ropes. As his little craft was floating away from the Red Hair Pirate's boat, he waved at them until he couldn't see the imposing boat of the Yonko. He then sat and enjoyed the view of the infinite sea around him. He smiled happy to start new adventure.

 


End file.
